Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 5
Oath of the Gatewatch |OGWmission1 = Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 1 |OGWmission2 = Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 2 |OGWmission3 = Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 3 |OGWmission4 = Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 4 |OGWmission5 = Oath of the Gatewatch: Mission 5 }}*** UNDER CONSTRUCTION *** :Your help is needed here! If you currently own Magic Duels you can contribute by telling us about the missions (their name and settings), the challenges you faced and the strategies you used!'' Lore *** 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION' *** Decklists *** 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION' *** These decklists are incomplete. If you find missing cards, please feel free to add them. Special Rules 'Vanquish the Eldrazi' ''You must finally put to rest the Eldrazi titans who have wreaked havoc across Zendikar. They are powerful, but the Gatewatch will come to your aid throughout the fight. The Eldrazi Titans start the duel with 40 life and an emblem "Instead of drawing a card each turn, the Eldrazi Titans put a onto the battlefield and put a nonland card into their hand." The Gatewatch starts the duel with an emblem "At the beginning of some of your turns, a member of the Gatewatch will join the battle." Tips & Strategies 1. Use Jace's Ultimate abilty to make the eldrazi take a card from an empty library. This will result in an automatic win. 2. Use Gideon as a decoy. The eldrazi will sometimes focus on taking Gideon down. That will be a good time to start putting powerful spells on the battlefield. 3. Put as many creatures with flying onto the battlefield as you can. Since the eldrazi doesnt have alot of creatures with flying or reach, it will have a hard time defending against those creatures. 4. Balance between your defense and offense. The eldrazi has alot of strong creature with high power. It will play aggressive most of the time and attack you with alot of creatures without thinking about defense. That is a good time to strike the eldrazi with strong creatures, while still taking your weak creatures for defense. Since the eldrazi doesn't have alot of creatures with trample, keeping the weak creatures for defense will give you a massive advantage. 5. This is a very common mistake in Magic games in general, but keep your planeswalker alive. Planeswalkers have game changing abilities, dont kill them after you use the ultimate. All the planeswalkers are essential for your battle against the eldrazi, so keep them safe at ALL COSTS. 6. Use your planeswalkers abilities right. Nissa for example has a very powerful +1, which is essential for your defense. Chandra's +1 is amazing for attacking without losing defenders, and Gideon's +1 is amazing for killing the eldrazi's creatures without harming your own. However, that doesnt mean these are the only abilities that you should use. Chandra's -X for example can make an amazing boardwipe, allowing Gideon to attack safely. Nissa's -2 can make your creatures extra strong after Chandra's boardwipe, and Gideon's -4 will make your creatures get a bit more powerful to withstand the eldrazi's attacks.